Caged
by clockworks76
Summary: Sakura is a duchess that hates the high society court that she lives in, especially since King Minato has made a new decree ladies can not leave the castle. Since Sakura is stuck to the royal festivities, she meets many new people. One being Earl Sasuke Uchiha.


AN: So I had this idea and I decided to start writing it even though I have two other stories currently in progress. But here is my new story, please review and I hope you enjoy! Really I hope everyone enjoys them selves.

Please review, favorite, follow, enjoy, and I hope you like the story!

Sakura Pov

I fiddled with the glimmering new ballet shoes within my hands, the shoes were so very new and perfect, had no scratch on the fabric of the soles. They will be a wonder to dance with, I'm sure.

I sit in my room, admiring my new shoes I have received from a noble man, I couldn't quite place which lord, but I know he has been talking to my father about my hand. Whatever his name is, I know I don't have any wish to marry him. The thoughts of marriage haunt me, but I shall ignore those hauntings until I'm at the chapel with that damned white dress. Until then, I am free without any ring to tie me down and don't even let me start with having children, they seem to be such a bother.

It is not very lady-like or acceptable to think, but I really do not care. Marriage and all that seem so incredibly dull. I will push it off as long as possible.

I try on the new slippers, as I assumed they are so very tight and constraining. When I have the chance to dance in them, they will have to loosen up some. I asked my tutor, Lady Tsunade, if I can practice in them, but she instructs me I have something else to do with my time.

According to Lady Tsunade I am not given the possibility to dance since my father has arranged a fitting for me for tomorrow's ball. How I despise fittings. I do not understand why we all have to fuss so much for a stupid ball or dance.

A seamstress enters my room with a rather strange delightful smile, which is unusual, and carrying tons of dresses in her hands along with all her sewing supplies.

"Lady Sakura, the Duke has given me the honor to measure you for a gown for tomorrow's festivities."

I glanced away from my shoes and gracefully nodded in the servant's direction.

I stood from the velvet chair next to the window and walked to the altar near the mirror, where fittings take place.

I looked upon myself. I looked to the exact image of me in the piece of glass. I looked so very doll-like. My paled face with the powdered nose looked very regal and so very fake. How I hate looking in this manner, _royal. _You look like a clown, in my opinion.

The seamstress wrapped my bust with expensive and itchy fabric, and laced her fingers around my figure to keep the corset in line. Do not even get me started with corsets; it feels like I can only breathe with one lung.

Oh how I hate fittings! I stand here for what feels as if it is eternity. With the wasted time, I could be preforming my new routine with my new shoes, or practicing the pirouette my dance instructor has taught me. But alas I am here, being pricked by various sharp needles.

Despite the sharp needles, the gown up to now looks beautiful I must admit, if only it stayed this with without all the makeup and nonsense.

According to Lady Tsunade, and the lord my father, the gown was designed to match my 'unique' features for the feasts and dance that's tomorrow night. The ball is to celebrate King Minato's new wife.

The woman is absolutely kind and not to mention exquisite to the eye. Alas all the ladies of court are quite rude to her, for being the king's mistress before proposed. I hold no such feelings. Lady Kushina is a very dear woman, who I am quite fond of. She deserves the ball, even if the rest of the court and kingdom doesn't think so. In fact, Lady Kushina is the mother of the only heir, Prince Naruto. It was just that Naruto was conceived when Minato and Kushina were not wed. His birth 17 years ago did start many controversies, but Naruto and Kushina are very dear to Minato. Everyone enjoys Naruto because he is the only heir, but Kushina has no excuse unfortunately to keep the awful rumors away. She did break up Minato's previous marriage to a woman and princess the court absolutely loved. So she is not in the best of places socially.

"Ow!" I squeak. A needle sunk into the pale and untouched skin near my thigh. I constrain the tears; a lady should never be seen in tears.

The seamstress, not hearing my pleas of injure, continued her affairs of constructing the pink and teal gown.

"There milady, I hope dearly you enjoy your gown for tomorrow's festivities." The woman says bowing with a smile, she must be pleased with her work, but then again she was smiling when she came in too.

I twirled in front of the mirror to examine my new dress. It is so glorious and perfect. It is pink silk with a glorious corset bust. The teal embroidered birds and flowers danced along my waist and bustle with bows and lace. I love it and hate it all at once. It is breathe-taking, but also very un-needed. I must show my gratitude, this woman worked far too hard for a simple gown for me, even if I don't necessarily need it.

"Oh! Thank you so very much! I can not express how appreciative I am!" I said to the seamstress, trying to not come off as spoiled. She worked hard she deserves praise.

"It was my pleasure milady." The seamstress stripped me of the gown leaving me in my under garments to stand and wait.

"I shall return shortly my lady, please wait here for my return." The seamstress left me in my room alone with of course the precautionary guards outside the door. God forbid I could be truly alone for once in my life for even the matter of five minutes.

With no one present, I took the opportunity to leap across the marble tile floor. Nothing could compare to me dancing alone; dancing for me even if there are guards outside the door. I do not have the time ever to just dance for fun, or even to be alone, so every chance I receive I take it no matter the situation and dress.

I enjoy my self, having a beautiful time dancing with no shoes, with my comfortable movable clothing alone. I feel all the pressures of this dolled-up life to be lifted away from me. I wish I was some simple girl on a farm with just a field or a merchant's daughter, they have freedom; they have the ability to do they wish to a certain extent. Those people who wish they had more have no clue what they have. I may have money and a title, but I have no rights, freedoms, and dreams. I envy those people who have all those things.

So I daydream, pretending to dance in the grass of the countryside by myself, with no husband, no servants, no king, no tutors, no suitors, nothing to do with this cursed and sinful life. I was pretending to be free, until my door slammed open.

I stop in the mists of my tracks. My father the Duke wrestled in the room angrily.

My father never comes to bear positive information. I sat back to the velvet chair, where I was previously sitting, and unlocked my ears. I knew he would be bringing news of some sort he would never come to just see me. This is probably about the new queen, a suitor, or more dancing limitations. The usual.

"Sakura." He protests as if he is about to give a long un-needed speech.

"Yes, my lord?" I respond quickly.

My father, starting conversation strictly business, here it comes bring on the trumpets and horns.

"From strict orders of our sovereign, King Minato, no maiden of royal blood shall descend the castle, or the grounds alone or anytime soon. If a lady has the dire need to depart the bastion it must be with an escort, guards, and permission from the king himself." My father said, eyeing me to keep me in line.

I stood from my chair. Outraged. Give me a second

3

2

1

"So, I have no right to go outside these walls! Father I am locked within a cage! How will I ever dance, or preform? I feel as if I am a bird locked in a wretched box! The king cannot do this! So I may never vacation from the palace? My lord I hate this!"

"Sakura! A lady of aristocrat life has no choice, this was well chosen! This is your existence, your are to soon be Duchess or Lady, depending on whom weds you, you must sacrifice for your title!"

I kept the tears from flowing upon my cheeks. I had hardly any rights to begin with, this...this is just inhumane to keep someone locked up! How could king Minato think this is civil? How can he think this is humane? I will not stand for this, the next time I may leave the castle walls in if I marry someone who lives out of court! But that still requires a marriage!

"But my Lord! May I ask for the reason the king has bestowed these restrictions?"

I peeped, keeping my head held high trying to keep my temper low. It is so difficult to restrain myself, but I must to keep the peace.

"King Minato has told no other being, but the council. I myself have no trace for the reason of this decree." My father said looking into me with hate.

I sit upon my chair once again, signaling my defeat in the manner. I have nothing to fight with, but reckless words.

"I see." I say looking down upon my feet and the tile.

My father turned his back in my direction and marched towards the door not caring to see my tears.

"I must take my leave...Sakura follow these instructions." My father announced. With that I watched my father take his leave.

No leaving the castle? I do that regularly with Lady Tsunade to demonstrate my ballet and dancing skills to other tutors. Another, dancing on grass and dirt strengthens the foot. This decree will no doubt damage my abilities, but that's is hardly the problem. Just the lack of freedom kills me, leaving the castle is my favorite thing. I love traveling it is by far, besides dancing, is my favorite activity.

Must I really stay within the castle walls? How can a decree really make me stay?

I stand from my chair and saunter to the balcony of my room. The balcony is large with window doors keeping it closed. I walk upon the balcony and keep the doors bolted shut behind me.

This shall be my last ounce of freedom. You can see outside the bastion's walls, to the village that harbors next to it. I can never leave the grounds. I have no right to abandon this cursed vanity filled structure. So my only touch of freedom and choice is this view upon me a silly view from my bedroom balcony.

I, myself, love traveling ever so dearly. I enjoy traveling to the villages and cities. I preform in theaters across the kingdom, and I love doing so. I despise the stuffy walls of the palace. Everything, and everyone here are so very judgmental.

I feel as if I had wings, and they were just torn off by hunters.

I slide alongside the railing, tears falling from my eyes. I lay my head upon the railing and wept.

I watch the world continue, every being portraying normal behavior. The tears persist, until I notice something very strange from the corner of my eye.

A man, noble I presume, who looks my age exits a carriage. He had spikey black hair and a devilishly handsome face and features. The man is pale with obsidian eyes that had an ounce of red. He seemed out of the ordinary. He was dressed in all black and white, with a symbol embroidered on his robe. In all my years of court, I have never laid my eyes upon this gentleman. If I ever did, I would have surely remembered he is too good looking to forget.

I am mesmerized, I watch him discuss with his servants and another man who I have never laid eyes upon either. The other man resembles a snake, he has long black hair and he is significantly older than the handsome man.

I observe them from my balcony. I was so intrigued of who they were, especially the one my age. They must be visiting the castle for a reason.

"Lady Sakura what in all the heavens are you doing?" I hear Lady Shizune screech.

I look back to the carriage after listening Shizune to see the handsome young man looking right at me; he must have heard Shizune screaming. He has an enchanting gaze. In this moment I lost my sense of movement and was struck statue-like.

He smirks and keeps his gaze. I couldn't move until Lady Shizune rushes me from the balcony so I was no longer in eye's sight.

I look back towards the balcony as she pushes me far from the view.

"Lady Sakura did you lose your sanity? A lady of royal blood should not be parading on a balcony in her underdress with Earl Sasuke and Viscount Orochimaru or any man below! No she shouldn't! Oh my lady! Those gentlemen could have seen you!"

I remain quiet, I feel so ashamed. How could I be ever so foolish? I let myself out on a balcony in my undergarments and let an Earl see! I of course will not squeak a word about this incident... but I may not say the same for the earl below. He better not talk of any of this, or I will be in deep trouble. I guess I just have to pray.

"I'm sorry Shizune. I-I was just distressed about the king's new decree." Is my defense, and it was no lie.

"My Lady please have no worry, I am most positive the lords did not get a glimpse of your spectacle."

I sigh and nod my head, even though in the end I do know that the earl has seen me in my underwear. I hope he will not tell all of the court of my stupidity.

"Shizune may I ask why you have come? I don't want to call you from your previous arrangements I've been trying to not be any trouble."

"Lady Sakura you've never in all my years ever been any trouble. So please don't feel that way. Oh no! Dear Lord she thinks she is a pain. Milady please do not worry your dear head."

Lady Shizune has always been a worried and stressed woman. She is my maid that helps me get dressed, cleans my room, or anything I need she will get for me. I don't like calling on her too much, I feel bad being a bother. She really is someone I dear very much; she is one of my closets friends.

"Than, may I ask why you have come? Did my father order you to watch over me? Or did you have some news to tell me?" I ask, in my best manner attempting to not laugh at her funny facial expression.

"Oh no milady. All the servants in the palace have been ordered to make sure each Lady of the court have their best gowns ready for wear. It is my duty, and besides I would love to make you look better then everyone else." Shizune bragged.

The best gowns? I understand we must dress of our stature, but best gowns is a little much. Just for dinner? Everyone must be losing his or her minds.

"Why? Whatever for? Isn't it a tad too extravagant for the occasion?" I ask

"All the nobles of the kingdom, even ones that do not live in the palace, and nobles of other kingdoms are coming to celebrate the new queen, so the King would like everyone to dress appropriately. I think that was the reason anyway, I'm servant I don't ask questions I just listen." Shizune mutters.

I shrug while the two of us choose the dresses that make me look more rich and noble then under normal circumstances. Those are the dresses I absolutely loathe, dressing up is fun occasionally but doing it everyday to make a point is nonsense. Why would anyone desire to over state his or her title? I know, in my opinion, one should be conservative, appreciative, and non-revealing about their money and social class. But this dinner I think is just a night where everyone will be bragging about themselves, the new queen (even if they don't like her), and the kingdom. There are human beings who need food and shelter, and we, the people who should be solving those horrid conflicts, are parading eating cake in fine silk without a care in the world. I detest all of it, if I could I would leave and help and dance. Do something different at least.

But I am here and I may not venture away either because of the king's new dreadful decree. This is disgusting. I am just so angry with all of this, but just as long as I can get through today without loosing my temper, everything will be somewhat ok.

Shizune and I get ready, or me ready, for about an hour until the dinner. We brush my hair and put a red flower clip in it to clip the bangs away. Then we put on a red lacey dress, the makeup, and last the painful shoes. After all of that my lady in waiting Tenten comes to escort me to the dining hall.

The banquet hall was completely occupied with nobles, most of who descend from another kingdom or live far from the castle, those lucky souls. They can leave their castle. As lucky as they are, they must be here by orders of their own king so their kingdom seems at peace with ours.

People were gallivanting around the room chattering about the new queen, and all their dreadful opinions on the poor woman. She just can't catch a break, if anything I will go talk to Kushina to show my good greetings. It might be nice for her to know there is one woman in the room who finds her wonderful.

I look around to see what everyone is doing, since I am so bored myself. Everyone else seems to be having an amazing time. I hear laughing, talking, even singing from one corner of the room.

"Sakura you look so depressed just standing here. You should really think of being more social." Ino says coming from behind me. I have a love hate relationship with her, sometimes we find everything the other says hysterical and sometimes we would like to claw each other's eyes out.

Right now I feel like slapping her, but it seems she will be my only option to survive the night so I will just have to deal and stick around her.

"I was going to, I just wanted to see who is here." I say, trying to come up with an excuse to why I am standing here alone.

"Oh! Well I did come over here to tell you I saw my new husband. There are so many handsome men that came for the new queen's ball tomorrow so they are here tonight too!" Ino giggles as she starts waving her hands all around to express her excitement for the arrival of new suitors.

"Well then who is the one you wish to marry so suddenly. He has to be something for you to want to marry him from just one glance."

"Hmph. Have you ever heard of true love Sakura?" Ino says giving me a nasty look.

"I have in fairy tails, but nowadays who even believes in love, you might not even get to choose your husband."

"Oh you are so pessimistic! See look there he is! Over there with the black hair and the dark blue clothes!" Ino points to Earl I saw from my balcony an hour before. Out of all the people she has taken a liking to (which have been many over the years) Earl Sasuke, if that is his name, must be the most outrageous, he is out of her league and that says something.

"Earl Sasuke?" I say. Apparently she did not even know his name, since she seems surprised that I knew. Ah yes, what did I expect.

"Earl Sasuke? That is his name? He is an Uchiha!" Ino yells, everyone in a ten feet radius must have heard her.

"He is an Uchiha?"

"Well if his name is Sasuke he must be the son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha! Lady Kurenai told me about him. He is known for traveling and sword fighting! He also is known for going around to different nations and collecting quite a few hearts. He is rumored to be quite the playboy, but I will change him!" Ino declares with confidence. Yea, good luck with that.

I've heard of Sasuke Uchiha myself; I just didn't connect the dots from earlier when I saw him. He is known for everything Ino said, but also for being one of Naruto's, Minato's son, very good friends. I have never seen him before in person until today, but I have heard a lot of gossip. I've heard he took a mistress and got her pregnant, then didn't even marry her. He is dangerous, not someone I would spend my time with even if he is extremely handsome. I wonder how him and Naruto get along? Naruto is so good and sweet.

Well this is really unlucky, Sasuke Uchiha saw me in my underdress. I will just ignore all of that and worry about Ino becoming pregnant with him. She doesn't have the judgment or intelligence to say no.

"I bet you the mistress he slept with thought that too."

"Sakura you are so annoying. You don't really believe he's slept with anyone do you? That is disgraceful, he isn't married."

"I believe it because Lady Tsunade claims she has met his old mistress. Even Naruto told me the story."

"You are lying and being rude towards Earl Sasuke! Now if you don't mind I will go talk to him." Ino abruptly charged away towards Earl Sasuke. She is going to make a fool of herself, she always does.

Before she could reach him announcements say that King Minato, Queen Kushina, and Prince Naruto all want us to go to the dining table to start eating. It took long enough; I hate waiting around with everyone longer then needed. I like to have conversations to seem lady-like but after a certain time I no longer wish to be around these people.

Ino, hearing the orders, runs back to me to sit next to me for dinner, she probably has plenty of gossip to tell me.

We are all back to the dinner table. It is three long granite tables in a line in one room. The King and all his closets subjects, relatives, and people of older age sit with him. Children sit at the tiniest table and the middle table is new for the visitors from different kingdoms or people who don't live in the castle itself.

I sit next to Ino and the other girls that are my age like Hinata Hyuga and the ladies in waiting like Tenten, who sits on the other side of me. We are sitting on the long first table with the king and everyone else.

Ino of course can't stop talking throughout the dinner. It is Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It's like as if she never saw a good-looking boy before in any of her years previous. I understand he is god-like, but you are the only one fussing over it. The awful part about all of it is that Sasuke does not sit too far away; he is still in earshot.

"He even eats mysteriously." Ino whispers

"I-Ino I think you may be going a bit overboard." Hinata stutters, but clearly it was not loud enough for Ino to address.

"Hinata is right calm down. He can most likely hear you Ino." I say trying to convince her to be quiet. If anything she should thank me, she is scaring off her future husband afterall.

"Oh posh! The louder the better, if he hears he should know how I feel." Ino declares looking right at Sasuke.

Finally Sasuke looks over giving a smirk, but he doesn't seem too impressed. He looks rather annoyed actually, which I completely understand. Who would want to go through a whole dinner hearing foolish girls fuss about you.

Sasuke just sat there not showing any emotion, the only thing he did was whisper something into Naruto's ear, causing Naruto to laugh.

Ino just sat there offended for the rest of the night by the fact her advances on Sasuke had no results and showed no evidence of him feeling the same way she does. So when the dinner finally is starting to end, being just as boring as expected, Ino makes the effort to talk to me in my room, since she must have so much steam to blow off.

"Sakura I demand we go to your lounge so I may finish my conversation." Ino orders as she grabs my arm to stride off to the direction to my lounge.

Ino is dragging us out of the room until Naruto comes to address us with unfortunately Sasuke. It's like they are asking for Ino to go on a total rampage. And I would not like to be anywhere near Sasuke for now, not after seeing my crying almost naked on my balcony from before.

"Lady Sakura, Lady Ino I want to introduce Earl Sasuke Uchiha! Lady Sakura I believe I told you a lot about him, so now seems the perfect time to introduce you two." Naruto announces with his loud voice.

"Oh of course Prince Naruto, you know that I always love to meet your friends!" Ino squeals. Sometimes I swear no one could get any faker then Ino, if she feels it is time to act cute and proper for a man she will take it too far. No suitor will ever want her because she makes her voice become so high is deafens you.

"Uhh...Sure?" Naruto says trying to hide his disgust. Him and Ino were never quite friends, but her father is the King's assistant and Naruto is the prince, Ino and Naruto have no choice but to act agreeable with each other.

"Of course Prince Naruto, you have told me many...wonderful things." I say trying to ease the tension that is quickly forming.

When I say wonderful things I mean the stories Naruto has told me about Sasuke's past mistresses, how rebellious he is, and what a great friend he is even if he is an ass. So 'wonderful things' really are not that wonderful. But he is known for being very smart and successful, not to mention handsome, so I guess everything balances out?

"Naruto I can introduce myself." Earl Sasuke says. His voice is very calm but dark and slow. It is exactly how you think he would sound; dark, mysterious, and beautiful.

"Hmph. I was just saying your name ass, no need to upset the future king!" Naruto laughs at Sasuke giving him an I'm better then you face'.

"Hn. I'm not." Sasuke responds.

"Well it is a honor meeting you Earl Sasuke! I am Ino Yamanaka the daughter of King Minato's advisor!" Ino then curtseys while holding her head up high.

"Pleasure." Sasuke says with not much interest, he really doesn't seem entertained by us. He keeps looking behind us, is there someone prettier then us behind me?

"Nice to meet you, I am Sakura Haruno." I curtsey too since it is only proper, but I try to hide my interest and embarrassment. I don't want to seem too involved since he doesn't and I'm still worried about this morning from the balcony. He doesn't seem to remember but still I'm a little paranoid.

"The Duke's daughter?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes."

"Interesting." Sasuke answers, making me worried much more then before.

"Sasuke she is the one I told you about, the one I like to talk to! The girl that dances and such remember?" Naruto proclaims while making me feel uncomfortable. Naruto and I are friends, but him talking about me makes me self-conscience.

"I remember." Sasuke mutters, he really does not speak much.

"Well Earl Sasuke we have heard much about you!" Ino says trying to bring the attention back to her, thank goodness. I hate being in the spotlight.

"I'm sure." Sasuke says, he must be aware of the rumors about him then.

"Well I just wanted to introduce you all! I'm sure you ladies must be going since it is getting late. Goodnight, and thank you for the conversation." Naruto says bowing goodnight. Thank goodness I want this all to end, the only one who seems disappointed with the talk ending is Ino.

"Well it was a pleasure! Good night! And what a honor to meet you Earl Sasuke." Ino curtseys and I say goodnight and curtsey out of respect.

Naruto Sasuke take their separate ways, and we make our way to my lounge to gossip about what just occurred. Ino fusses about Sasuke and how much attention he gave her, even if it was a few lines of communication. She went on and on about how she plans on soon catching his attention and marrying him. I did not have many opportunities to speak since Ino was on a rant, so I just listened. Soon after maybe thirty minutes Lady Tenten called for Ino and it was time for sleep. I dressed in my nightgown then took to bed; I am too tired to even try to stay awake.

Before I can go to bed my mind is cluttered with today's events. Ino and I were so distracted I didn't even get to talk about Minato's new decree of the ladies not being able to leave the castle. I'm so conflicted with my feelings about it; I'm sad and angry all at the same time. Then as the night went on I find Sasuke appearing in my thoughts quite often. He confuses me so much; you never have a clue to what he is thinking.

I wonder if all those rumors about him are true? The mistress who he slept with but then never married. There are several of those rumors actually; he must have slept with a lot of women. The rumors of him being Naruto's friend were true, and so were the one of being smart, I can tell he is intelligent. There were many more gossips I heard about him throughout the years, I just can't think of them. It took about an hour of thinking, but I finally made it asleep one way or another.

AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review/favorite/ follow or whatever. Thank you so much for reading my new story! I will make sure to update soon!


End file.
